kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thảo luận:Thông tin cập nhật/@comment-30413135-20170317100103
The maximum fleet preset number is increased to 10. # UI enhancement. Now the distance between the "delete" button and the "save" button in the fleet preset record page has been enlarged. And the "delete" button in the deployment page has been omitted. # The seaplane tender Mizuho now is added into the LSC pool. She can be built by using the carrier recipes. # New quests: ●南西諸島方面の敵艦隊を撃破せよ！(World 2 quest?) ●洋上航空戦力を拡充せよ！() ●精鋭「水戦」隊の新編成(Reorganize the elite seaplane fighter air groups) ●精鋭「水戦」隊の増勢 (Expansion of elite seaplane fighter air groups) # T96 Land-based Attack Aircraft now can be crafted. It requires carrier-type flagship and special recipes. Also it needs a little special resources to craft. # The rate of crafting 12.7cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount is increased. # The improvement menu of Maya kai ni, Mizuho and Zara due have been renewed. # With certain girls' help, now 12.7cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount can be improved. It can be upgraded to a 8cm High-angle gun. # With certain girls' help, now 8cm High-angle Gun can be improved. Its AA ability from improvement is a little better than 12.7cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount. # With certain girls' help, now Type 2 seaplane fighter kai can be improved. Now it can be converted into Type 2 seaplane fighter kai(skilled) by the new quests. It will be able to upgrade to Type 2 seaplane fighter kai(skilled) in the future. # With certain girls' help, now Type 2 seaplane fighter kai (skilled) can be improved. # With certain girls' help, now Ro.44 seaplane fighter can be improved. It can be upgraded to Ro.44 seaplane fighter bis. # With certain girls' help, now Ro.44 seaplane fighter bis can be improved. # Now the pasta seaplanes have new aerial combat units. # Now seaplane fighters have their own equipment icon. # The maximum firepower of all Agano class kai and Ooyodo kai is increased. # The maximum torpedo of Sendai kai ni, the maximum firepower of Jintsuu kai ni and the maximum AA of "Naka kai ni" is increased. # Furniture renew. 「提督の麻雀卓」,「温泉檜風呂」and「温泉岩風呂」 now have seasonal mode. # The graphic of T96 fighter and the T21 figher in the sortie button/sortie quest are renewed. # Expedition UI renew: Now expedition page shows the shipgirls' levels. There are also icons that show the numbers of drums and Daihatsu/T2 tanks. # Sortie UI renew: Now sortie page shows the shipgirls' levels. The alerts about why you can't sortie renews. LBAS sortie UI renews. # The day shelling firepower cap is increased for about 20%. # Mitsukoshi Haruna time-limited CG has been implemented. New quests: * 南西諸島方面の敵艦隊を撃破せよ！: CL as flagship, 1-4, 2-2 and 2-3 boss node S rank? * 洋上航空戦力を拡充せよ！: Carrier or seaplane tender as flagship, 3-5, 4-4 and 6-2 boss node S rank? * 精鋭「水戦」隊の新編成: Equip a maximum improved and proficiency T2 fighter kai in the first slot of the flagship. Scrap two T21 fighters and two Zuiun. It requires a skilled crew member. Mizuho LSC đc kìa mấy chế